


Still Perfect

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 5 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Lydia celebrate their first anniversary as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "Alive" universe. Takes place about a month after "Charmed." No spoilers.

Lydia double-checked her appearance in the mirror. Everything had to be perfect tonight. She was dressed to perfection, her hair was styled to perfection, and dinner would be cooked to perfection.

Lydia’s plans for the perfect first-anniversary dinner went out the window the moment she answered the door. Once Laura took in the sight of Lydia dressed in a skimpy black dress, she embraced the redhead and gave her a passionate kiss.

Chucking her plans to the wind, Lydia led the brunette to her bedroom. There, they stripped each other of their clothes as quickly as possible, Laura taking care not to rip the banshee’s outfit in her haste.

Once undressed, Laura proceeded to trail kisses down Lydia’s body. Lydia moaned when Laura’s tongue hit the spot between her legs. Her moans change to gasps when Laura pulled away.

“Wait until you see what I bought us” she teased, taking out a box Lydia hadn’t noticed before. Opening it, she pulled out a sparkly pink dildo with a strap-on.

Lydia’s eyes widened. They’d never tried using one before. She reached into her nightstand and pulled out some lube.

Laura spread some of the lube on the dildo before sliding her legs into the harness. Waiting until Lydia nodded that she was ready, she slide inside the redhead.

Soon the two were moving in perfect harmony. Lydia felt herself climax moments before Laura came, moaning Lydia’s name.

It may not have been the evening Lydia planned, but it was still perfect.


End file.
